The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to automatic network selection for MuLTEFire or other local area network deployments.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
A base station may provide network wireless access to a number of UEs, and when a UE attempts to connect to the wireless node, there may be communication between the UE and the base station regarding a wide range of service providers from which the UE can select. In some cases, a UE may preferably locate a primary service provider for which they have network credentials. Thus, when a large number of UEs are attempting to attach to communicate with the base station, efficiency may be reduced due to a large amount of traffic associated with selecting a desired network, introducing latency and degrading the overall user experience.